1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing device and a computer program product for use in a printing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known printing device, e.g., an inkjet printer, is configured to print an image on one side of a sheet of recording medium and keeps the sheet in a standby state for a predetermined time depending on the amount of ink ejected onto the one side of the sheet. Then, the printing device conveys the sheet and prints an image on the other side of the sheet.
In the known printing device, the sheet is kept in a standby state for the predetermined time after the printing device prints an image on one side of the sheet. Thus, it may take a relatively long time for the printing device to finish printing on both sides of the sheet, and a user may have to wait for a relatively long time to get the sheet having an image printed on both sides.